Best Memories
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Les révélations Grell et William jeunes. Les souvenirs de William sont dévoilés.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ( qui sera très courte ) sur le GRELLIAM !_

_Bref, je vous laisse lire. ^^_

Best memories

Chapter 1 : D'étranges souvenirs…

- Willu ! T'es où ?

Le dit Will soupira et tenta tant bien que mal d'échapper à cette sangsue rouge. Mais Grell avait un radar à beaux mâles, aussi, il sauta sur William dès qu'il l'eut aperçut. Le rouquin manqua sa cible et se mangea le marbre blanc du plancher de la fondation. Tout en se frottant son front endolori, il se redressa et tendit un petit paquet rouge à son supérieur. Il trépignait de voir la réaction qu'aurait le brun quand il ouvrirait le cadeau. D'un oeil méfiant, il ouvrit doucement le paquet et découvrit une petite boîte avec une vieille paire de lunettes. Rondes et métalliques, le plus simple que l'on puisse trouver dans des boutiques comme Inter-biiiiip de nos jours. Bref, William, hautement intrigué, lança un regard du genre " je capte rien, pourquoi tu m'offres un cadeau ? C'est pas mon anniversaire. ". Grell sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il rétorqua aussitôt.

- Ça fait un siècle aujourd'hui qu'on s'est rencontrés ! Tu avais quand même pas oublié ?

- Si. Répondit William avec un sourire sadique.

- Hm…tu es toujours aussi froid...j'adoore ça.

- Pff...je vous jure...souffla-t-il en tiquant d'un sourcil. Et pourquoi teniez-vous tant à me rappeler cette " rencontre " ?

- Ben, ça me rappelait plein de souvenirs...il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis.

- En effet,...

- Je m'en souviens encore...frémit-il tout en s'entortillant de ses bras.

William s'assit confortablement dans un canapé et se laissa plonger dans ses souvenirs. Son regard froid devint soudainement absent et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Il ne faisait plus vraiment parti de ce monde. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé au passé.

Tout avait commencé un jour d'hiver, celui où les deux hommes avaient récupéré l'âme de Thomas Wallas, jeune garçon passionné par l'écriture. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de gouter à la célébrité. La mort le rattrappa rapidement. Ce fut dans la rue qu'il émit son dernier soupir, renversé par un fiacre, couché sur le sol recouvert de neige, parmi les pages éparpillées de son récit. William procédait alors à la récupération de son âme, jusqu'à ce qu'une lanterne cinématique l'agresse. Grell vint à son secours et les deux shinigamis durent unir leur force afin de venir à bout de la bobine de film. Oui, après cela, la vie toute entière de Will avait basculé.

- Grell !

- Will !

- Ah, Sutcliff, tu étais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout...

- Fufu...je te plais tant que ça ?

- ...le directeur adjoint veut nous voir dans son bureau tout de suite. Tu viens ?

- Voui.

Les deux shinigamis traversèrent les différents bâtiments qui composaient la fondation. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte blanche et aux charnières en argent. A l'intérieur, un homme chatain d'environ 40 ans remplissait des formulaires. Il s'agissait en réalité de Dave Ginwell, directeur adjoint chargé de former les duos de shinigami lors des missions.

- Bien. Commença-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes. Messieurs, au vu des vos résultats à l'examen final, j'ai décidé que désormais, vous travailleriez ensemble.

- Chouette alors ! Éclata Grell.

- Pour combien de temps ? Demanda William.

- Eh bien, nous vous évaluerons sur une longue période. Pendant vos missions, nous étudierons la qualité et l'efficacité de votre travail. Ainsi nous déterminerons votre rang chez les shinigamis. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien monsieur le directeur adjoint. Firent-ils en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Les deux jeunes shinigamis sortirent du bureau et regagnèrent un salon où pouvaient se reposer les faucheurs revenus de mission. Le rouquin s'afalla dans un fauteuil et déserra le noeud de sa cravate.

- Aw~ C'est génial on va travailler ensemble Will !

- Mh...je ne suis pas du même avis que toi vois-tu. Me coltiner un incapable est vraiment très déplaisant.

- T'es toujours aussi froid Willu, huhu... Ricana le shinigami rouge.

Le brun lui lança un regard à renvoyer Dracula dans son cercueil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-on obligé à travailler avec cet idiot ? Enfin,...il n'était pas plus contrarié que ça. Après tout, il était bien obligé de le reconnaitre, Grell était un bon élément. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas venir l'attaque surprise de son collègue rouge. Ce dernier lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras. Le pauvre William tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer de son agresseur, en vain. Il cessa de se débattre et arbora un air agacé. Grell comprit le message et se détacha de William. Il s'assit sur les genoux de ce dernier et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda le brun dont le sourcil droit tiqua.

- Rien, je me disais juste que je te trouvais TREEES beau.

- ...pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi mon collègue ?

- Allez, avoue que ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça.

- C'est ce que TOI tu pense...

William détourna le regard. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le repousser ? Il avait pourtant toujours détesté le contact avec les gens. Il faisait son possible pour garder une distance avec chaque individu, alors pourquoi laissait-il Grell l'approcher ? Ressentait-il de l'amitié pour lui ? Non, c'est impossible, et surtout grotesque. William ne pouvait ressentir aucun sentiment pour personnes, et surtout pas pour cet incapable. Il repoussa son collègue et se leva d'un bond. Remettant ses lunettes en place, il quitta la pièce et sortit à l'extérieur de la fondation pour descendre dans le monde humain quelques heures.

Il marcha longuement sur l'herbe fraichement tondue et regarda au loin. Cette terre dont il ne connaissait rien, et qu'il aimerait tant découvrir, elle l'emplissait de nostalgie. S'assurant qu'aucun shinigami ne l'avait suivi, il s'autorisa une petite détente. William s'allongea sur le gazon et observa le peu de nuages qui passait. Lorsqu'il regardait ainsi le ciel, une vague d'apaisement le traversait. Ce ciel bleu où brillait un soleil éclatant, la légère brise qui soufflait, l'ombre d'un arbre qui l'abritait, tout ces petits détails l'emplissaient de bien-être. Il leva un bras, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre le soleil. C'est alors qu'une main habillée d'un gant noir vint s'emparer de la sienne. Grell se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement du brun, ses doigts entremêlés avec les siens.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda William.

- Tu me fausse compagnie et tu demande ce qui ne va pas ? Ça ne se fait pas de laisser une Lady seule.

- Tu n'es PAS une lady Grell Sutcliff ! Maintenant pousse toi tu m'empêche de contempler le ciel !

- Et ben alors contemple moi. Répondit le roux avec un large sourire pervers.

- tss...je vous jure...pourquoi faut-il que tu sois sans arrêt collé à moi ?

- Peut-être parce que je t'aime.

- Ah d'accord je vois...Qu-quoi ?

William sursauta. Son collègue était...amoureux de lui ? Il remonta ses lunettes alors que Grell virait au rouge devant le visage impassible et sans expression du brun qui le fixait attentivement.

- Je, j'espère que tu plaisante là. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Pas du tout.

- pff...soupira-t-il en rajustant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Et puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps ?

- Alors ça t'intéresse Willu ?

- Non, je veux juste savoir.

- Tu es curieux. Enfin,... Ça remonte au jour de notre examen. Au début, je te trouvais franchement énervant, et puis après, lorsque tu m'as frappé, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi.

- Si je comprends bien, ça fait environ trois mois. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

Un sourire illumina le visage du rouquin, et ses joues rougirent de plus belles. Il vint se blottir contre William et caressa d'une main son visage très légèrement rougit. Contre toute attente, le brun se laissa faire. Grell dévisagea son bien-aimé pendant de longues secondes, puis rapprocha son visage du sien. Will plongea son regard froid et pourtant rempli de désir, dans celui de son collègue, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose. Et pour finir, cette chose se produisit. L'homme à la flamboyante chevelure déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser, chargé d'amour, de bonheur mais aussi de peines et de désespoir, tant de sentiments y circulaient. Jamais Grell n'avait été aussi heureux. Enfin il pouvait atteindre les lèvres de William sans être repoussé. Chose étrange de sa part. Pourquoi se laissait-il donc faire ? Il interrompit leur baiser et releva légèrement la tête afin d'entrevoir les yeux fermés du brun.

- Will ? Pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

En vérité, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Seulement, il refusait de se l'avouer. Il se contenta de remonter ses lunettes et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur. Lorsqu'il fut calmé il se redressa brusquement, poussant Grell au passage. Il remit sa veste en place et regagna la fondation.

De la paperasse à remplir, des âmes à récolter, tant de choses à faire et jamais de repos. Telle était la vie d'un shinigami. William souffla d'agacement. Si seulement il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider...

- Grell ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son collègue devant lui, assis sur son bureau.

- Oui c'est moi, inutile de crier.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir pour savoir si tu avais faim.

- Et bien merci mais je n'ai pas faim.

_Grooooaar_

- D'accord j'ai faim. Soupira-t-il finalement.

- Super, alors, tu as le choix, des Pockys, ou...moi ? Décide toi vite.

- Je choisis les Pockys sans hésitation.

- Très bon choix. Répondit Grell.

Le rouquin sortit un paquet de biscuits en longs batonnets enrobés de chocolat. Il sortit délicatement un Pocky de son emballage et mit une extremité sur les lèvres de William qui l'attrappa aussitôt de ses dents. Seule une petite partie du biscuit était encore visible. Le dieu de la mort rouge sauta immédiatement sur le restant de Pocky avant que le brun ne l'ai totalement fait disparaître, et en profita pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'homme aux cheveux ébènes n'avait rien vu venir. Surpris à un tel point, il se laissa embrasser, dégustant le gateau et les lèvres de son collègue.

« Encore ce sentiment... » Pensa William. Ce sentiment si doux mais aussi amer, ce bonheur extrême, l'impression que son coeur va exploser de part ses battements,... Jamais il n'avait connu pareilles sensations. Totalement paralysé, il répondit au baiser et le rendit plus ardent. Un lâche et passionné baiser. Grell, plus que surpris par l'initiative du brun, continua sans dicontinuer ses mouvements de langue. Après plusieurs longues et délicieuses minutes, William se décolla de son collègue. Le rouge lui était légèrement monté aux joues. Il allait rajuster ses lunettes, lorsque le roux les saisit.

- Que fais-tu Suctliff ? Demanda William dont le sourcil droit venait de tiquer.

- Je te confisque tes précieuses lunettes. Rétorqua-t-il avec un air malicieux. Maintenant réponds moi à question et sois franc.

- Hm...je t'écoute.

- Qui préfère-tu entre de simples verres correcteurs et moi ?

- La réponse semble évidente. Tu aurais du comprendre pourtant.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Grell des paillettes autour de lui et dans les yeux.

- ...- il prit une profonde respiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux - ...Mes lunettes...et...

- Et moi ? Le coupa-t-il. Je compte pas même un tout petit peu pour toi ?

- Sans nos lunettes, nous nous voyons forcés de redescendre d'un échelon. Donc oui, elles me sont très précieuses.

- Je vois...tant pis...j'ai du me tromper alors.

_STOOOOOOOOOP ! La suite au prochain épisode...ou pas ;)_

_Je publierai la suite quand j'aurais minimum 5 reviews ( allez c'est pas beaucoup ^^ )_

_Donc REVIEWS pleeeeeeease ! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà avec la suite ! Vous voyez que vous pouviez mettre 5 reviews -sort- ...bref je parle trop ="=_

_Lisez donc la suite. ATTENTION YAOI ! ( écrit en italique pour les ames sensibles )_

_Bonne lecture ! XD_

_Chapter 2 : _

Après les durs propos tenus par William, Grell sentit comme un pincement au coeur, comme s'il venait de se briser. Il baissa les yeux, laissant monter l'émotion et une larme semblable à du cristal perler au coin de son oeil gauche.

- Je vois...tant pis...j'ai du me tromper alors.

- De quoi parle-tu ? T'être tromper sur quoi ?

- Je pensais juste que je comptais, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu pour toi. Mais apparemment je faisais fausse route depuis le début.

- ...Il faut dire aussi que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de finir ma phrase.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? Demanda le brun.

- Et alors ? Je compte ?

- ...oui... Avoua-t-il en rougissant TRES faiblement.

- Oh mon Willi t'es trop Kawaii * comme ça !

- Cesse de parler comme une fan-girl Grell.

Le dit Grell lui sauta au cou et se blottit tout contre lui. William n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il serra le roux dans ses bras. Il était à présent sûr de ses sentiments. Contre toute attente, il embrassa son collègue de sa propre initiative. Ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé. Cet instant qu'il avait tant attendu...venait enfin de se produire. Une vague de chaleur le traversa alors. Il se sépara de Grell et reprit un air stricte.

- Grell Sutcliff, rends-moi mes lunettes maintenant ! Déclara-t-il sèchement en récupérant rapidement sa monture.

- Maieuh, tu interromps notre baiser, rien que pour récupérer tes stupides lunettes ? Moi j'étais heureux de savoir que tu m'aimais.

- Qui t'as dit que je t'aimais ?

- Ben, ta réaction, tes actes, et puis même ton regard...tout laissait pensé que-

- Et bien la prochaine fois, ouvre bien les yeux et tu verras que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

- ...TU ES HORRIBLE WILLIAM ! Hurla le roux. Tu me dis que je compte pour toi, tu me serre dans tes bras...tu vas même jusqu'à m'embrasser, et tu me dis que tu rusais ? Tu es un monstre ! Tu jouais donc avec mes sentiments depuis le début ?

Grell semblait sur le point de fondre en larme, ou d'exploser de rage. Son visage était partagé entre haine et tristesse. Il allait partir lorsque son collègue brun vint lui barer la route. Mais qui a dit qu'un Grell Sutcliff était incapable de repousser un William ? Aussi, il se mit à courir dans tout le parc, déversant des torrents de larmes. Ce fut à grande peine que le brun réussit à le rattraper ( et surtout après avoir fait le tour du parc trois fois ). Le souffle court, il coinca le roux dans un angle de mur.

- Tu es fatiguant tu le sais ça ? Souffla William. Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire au lieu de t'enfuir comme un voleur.

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Et surtout pas de ta part !

- D'accord je l'avoues, j'ai été un peu trop loin en te disant des méchancetés. Dorénavant, je t'interdis d'essayer de me fausser compagnie, tu resteras avec moi !

- Tu veux dire que ma compagnie te plait ?

- Oui. Avant, je t'aurais certainement évité mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne cherche même plus à t'éviter ou te repousser car...

- Car ?

- ...- il prend une profonde respiration et remonte ses lunettes sans discontinuer - ...tu comptes énormément à mes yeux...en clair, tu m'es devenu précieux...et je ne veux pas que tu me quitte...

- Mais...tu veux dire que...tu...tu m'aimes ?

- Peut-être bien.

- C'est pas une blague ?

- Non.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui !

- C'est vraiment vrai ?

- Oui ! Tu vas me le faire répéter combien de fois encore ?

- Oh mon Willu, moi aussi je t'aime ! Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup même !

- J'en suis rav-

Grell ne lui laissa ni le temps d'achever sa phrase ni de remonter ses lunettes. Il sauta sur William aussitôt et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. A travers baisers et tendres caresses, les deux amoureux s'échangeaient des sentiments passionnés. Le brun, pressant davantage ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de son amant, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille féminine. Blottit contre lui, le rouquin enfouit sa tête dans son cou et savoura cette douce étreinte qu'il avait tant attendu. L'homme aux cheveux ébènes continuait de garder son bien-aimé dans ses bras puissants, lui susurrant quelques tendres mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Les passants fixaient le couple ( car oui c'en était un ) avec un air attendri. Depuis plusieurs minutes, les humains étaient plantés là, à les regarder, interdits. Le duo d'hommes remarqua l'oeil intéressé des gens alentours, et William se décolla de Grell.

- Euh...non...ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Tonna-t-il. Et puis, allez voir ailleurs ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle !

La populace ne se fit pas prier. Ne voulant nullement se frotter au dieu de la mort. La foule se dispersa aussitôt. Il y avait une forêt méconnue des passants dans ce parc, ils y seraient tranquilles et à l'abri. Le brun y entraina son amant.

C'était une forêt isolée du reste du parc dont seul peu de gens en connaissaient l'existence. Les arbres qui se dressaient vers le ciel, semblant vouloir atteindre le soleil, étaient majoritairement des cèdres et de vieux chênes dans lesquels se reposaient des petits oiseaux bleus. Le sol était recouvert d'une herbe fraiche et arrosée par la rosée matinale. L'air était frais et humide. Un léger vent du Nord la traversait, apportant une odeur suave et sucrée. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à filtrer à travers les feuilles. Deux silhouettes masculines se glissèrent parmi les fourrés pour finalement déboucher dans un coin entouré d'épais buissons. L'un des deux hommes referma ses bras sur son partenaire aux longs cheveux rouges.

_William déposa délicatement Grell sur le sol tapissé de mousse qui constituait un agréable parterre et l'embrassa langoureusement. De l'amour à l'état brut. Tout ce dont le roux avait besoin. Il lui fallait juste un peu d'affection, et une bonne dose d'amour afin de réparer son coeur brisé par les déceptions. _

_Son Jules continuait de l'embrasser ardemment, puis, à la surprise générale, William dénoua la cravate qui ceinturait le cou du jeune shinigami cramoisi et la jeta sur le sol. Il fit de même pour la chemise et la veste. A présent, il pouvait dévorer du regard le torse de Grell. Celui-ci, justement, gloussait et rougissait depuis maintenant un bon moment. Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, et commença une lente descente, couvrant chaque parcelle de son torse de baisers. Chaque endroits qu'il embrassait semblait devenir brulant, son corps se réchauffait à une vitesse vertigineuse. _

_William continuait de descendre, posant ses lèvres sur la peau blanche du shinigami rouge qui frémissait sous chaque contact. Lorsque le brun arriva à la limite du pantalon, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la braguette qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but, avec ses dents, puis le lui retira. Mises à nues, les jambes de Grell étaient dignes de celles d'une déesse de la mythologie grecque : blanches et fines. William les embrassa également ainsi que ses pieds dont les ongles étaient joliment coloré d'un vernis rouge rubis, puis remonta à son entre-jambe. L'objet de toutes les convoitises était encore dissimulé derrière un boxer rouge plutôt féminin. Il s'empressa de le faire glisser le long des jambes de son amant et l'envoya valdinguer sur la pile de vêtements étendus sur le sol. _

_Entièrement exposé au regard scrutateur de son homme, Grell émit un fort rougissement et se mit à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait nu devant son Jules sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Celui-ci remonta à niveau du visage du roux et l'embrassa passionément. _

C'est à ce moment là que Eric Slingby fit son apparition. Il semblait chercher quelque chose...

dbdbdbdbdbd

Eric n'avait pas encore de tresses à cette époque x).

Selon vous, que cherche Eric ?

Bref, la suite dans 5 reviews ( le temps que j'écrive le suivant -' ) !

A + tout le monde ^^

Yatta !


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Et oui je suis une grosse sadique qui arrête un chapitre au moment crucial je sais mais c'est parce que je vous aime les gens ^v^. Voilà, le chapitre 3 ! Dur à écrire ( pas d'idées -' ). _

_Pas bien long comme d'hab' bref...il est là !_

Best memories chapter 3 :

Grell et William fixaient l'intrus avec des regards assassin. Le pauvre Eric, lui, avec une tête blasée, restait debout, interdit, silencieux. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait suivre. Grell se rhabilla rapidement, et devint rouge écarlate. William, quant à lui se contentait de tripoter ses lunettes inlassablement, pour dissimuler l'embarras qui s'emparait de lui.

Le blond n'eu qu'une seule parole :

- Je vois...

Et il tourna les talons. C'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Grell Sutcliff. Celui-ci se posta devant lui et le poussa de sorte qu'il tombe à terre. Le rouquin se mit à cheval sur lui et saisit son menton.

- Alors mon petit Eric, tu voulais quoi ?

- Je cherche mes chouchoux, tu me les aurais pas faucher pas hasard ?

- Hmm...non je ne les ai pas.

- Si ce n'est pas toi je ne vois pas qui ça peut-être. Ce n'est pas William qui va utiliser mes chouchoux !

- Oh...c'est vrai qu'il serait mignon avec des petites couettes~

- Ne rêve pas trop Grell ! Riposta le concerné.

-Bref...puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas prendre part à notre petit jeu~ hm ? Demanda Grell avec un sourire pervers.

Il devait bien l'avouer, Eric commençait à paniquer. Il savait exactement de quoi son collègue rouge était capable. S'il ne voulait pas se faire violer, il avait tout intérêt à déguerpir vite fait. Alors que Grell commençait à dénouer la cravate du blond, celui-ci fit preuve d'une force surhumaine ( de shinigami en gros ) et tenta de se libérer. Mais, le roux avait beau ressembler à une femme et en avoir le caractère, il avait bel et bien la force d'un homme.

- Echec et Mat, Eric. Fit Grell.

Il attacha les poignets du blond avec la cravate, et, d'un coup sec, ouvrit sa chemise. Totalement paniqué, Eric se débattit, et parvint finalement à se dégager de son agresseur. Immobilisé par sa cravate, il prit ses jambes à son cou, et fila telle une flèche, oubliant une part de ses vêtements.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, puis, William s'avança vers le rouquin et l'embrassa. Mais ce dernier, ne tint pas longtemps debout, il s'écroula dans les bras puissants du brun. Son visage inspirait l'innocence, et l'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. William passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux rouges et le prit dans ses bras, façon jeune marié. Il venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Eric courut regagna la fondation, toujours les mains liées, et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il chercha un couteau et se libéra les poignets. Il n'allait pas oublier de si tôt.

« Toc toc »

On venait de frapper à la porte, et aussitôt, la personne à l'extérieur, entra dans le bureau. C'était un shinigami de gestion. Il le considéra un instant, puis, devant la tenue inriguante du blond, engagea la conversation.

- Slingby, que vous ai-t-il arrivé ?

- Rien, j'ai juste manqué de me faire violer par l'autre rouquin.

- Sutcliff ?

- Oui.

- Racontez-moi s'il vous plait.

Et le blond lui raconta toute la scène n'omettant aucun détails. Un récit long et truffé de détails tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres.

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Fit Eric.

- Mais enfin Slingby, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé tout de suite ? C'est extrêmement grave !

- Ben...

- Je vais en avertir le sous-directeur !

- Faites le nécessaire je vous prie.

Et le plus agé disparut immédiatement dans les couloirs de la fondation, bien déterminé à dévoiler au grand jour les actes peu catholiques du rouquin.

William déposa délicatement son amant rouge sur le lit double de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le rebord et le fixa de son regard froid et perçant. Il avait beau ne rien laisser transparaître, il avait été profondément agacé par l'interruption du blond. S'il n'était pas apparu, ils auraient pu vivre leur première fois dans un endroit romantique et agréable. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux rouges et observa le bel endormi l'air pensif. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait beau dire, il aimait Grell à en mourir ( même si un shinigami ne peut pas mourir xD -ok je sors- ). Certes, il ne l'avait pas souvent prouvé par le passé, il lui avait fallu un cinquantaine d'année pour l'accepter et s'en rendre compte. Il se pencha sur le rouquin, et vint déposer un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crane. Finalement, il s'allonge sur le lit et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin ( oui ils ont beaucoup dormi ), après une longue mais bénéfique nuit, une voix froide sortit le rouqin de son sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, sachant parfaitement qui il allait voir. William était assis sur le rebord du lit, et le fixait de son regard froid et pénétrant.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Commença le brun. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, dépêche toi de te préparer, nous partons dans une demi-heure.

- Une demi-heure ? Mais sais-tu qu'il faut plus d'une heure à une Lady pour se préparer ?

- Oui.

- ...d'accord.

Il ne protesta pas plus, ne désirant pas se facher avec son Willu. Il prit son petit-déjeuner en quelques minutes, puis prit possession de la salle de bain. William rassemblait les formulaires qu'il avait rempli la veille. Il entendit une douce mélodie provenant de la douche.

« Par hasard... je me souviens et j'imagine

En regardant ma tasse de thé noir

Nos baisers brûlés et nos secrets rosés

Dans l'éternité de cet instant où nous nous étions rencontrés

Je vais commencer à tisser le fil rouge du destin

Le sentiment de t'aimer, peut se comparer aux

Cellules sanguines rouge qui se réchauffent et au souffle court.

Si je colle les battements rosâtres de mon coeur juste à cotés de ma fenêtre

Mon coeur devient soudain craintif.

Chéri peux-tu le ressentir ?

Ce miracle que le battement de nos coeurs

Font galoper sous le ciel nocturne

Involontairement, j'ai placé

Sur la table un bouquet de fleur, quelques mensonges

Et une chanson d'amour follement déchainée.

Je veux que nous nous enlacions, enfermés dans cette petite maison au toit rouge

Et ensemble, accueillir la venue de chaque matin

Si doux que je pourrais simplement mourir avec toi

C'est ainsi que je te montre à quel point je suis fou de toi

Dans ce labyrinthe, je te murmure avec les larmes de mon cour brûlant :

Ah ! Dans une chapelle aussi blanche que de la barbe à papa

Je marche dans cette allée avec toi dans une robe de mariée rouge...

Le chemin serait aussi radieux que le Paradis lui-même...

Et ainsi nous serrons accolés ensemble pour toujours... ! ?

Tu semble à la fois si près et si loin de moi

Et même si cette distance qui s'agrandie est si agréable !

Même si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve,

Je tuerais simplement notre amour abondamment fleuri, au Paradis. »

Le brun était stupéfait. Grell chantait réellement bien. Sa voix était douce et décrivait une passion ardente. Et cette chanson, elle lui était adressée, il était la personne concernée dans cette mélodie.

Grell sortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard. Habillé, maquillé, coiffé, et tout cela dans la plus grande perfection qui existe chez les shinigamis.

- On peut y aller Willu~

- Vraiment, quel besoin as-tu à te...pomponner pour le travail ?

- Une Lady soigne son apparence.

- ...Allons-y ou nous serons en retard.

Ils se rendirent donc dans les bureaux de la fondation. Seulement, une chose clochait : pendant tout leur trajet, les autres shinigamis les avaient regardé avec des airs dégoutés et méprisants. Que se passait-il dans les locaux ?

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant leurs nouveaux bureaux respectifs, ils étaient accolés ensemble. Il était temps de se mettre au travail s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir des heures supplémentaires ce soir.

- Travaille bien mon chéri, et ce soir on pourra peut-être envisager de...huhu~ susurra Grell à l'oreille de son amant.

- Nous verrons.

Le roux sauta au cou de William et l'embrassa avant de pénétrer dans son bureau. Le brun fit de même et se mit au travail.

« Grell Sutcliff et William dans mon bureau ! » Fit une voix stricte dans un haut parleur.

Les concernés se rendirent dans la pièce où travaillait le directeur chargé des affaires entre shinigamis. Eric était également présent.

- Messieurs, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir parler. Commença le directeur d'un air professionnel et froid. Monsieur Slingby est venu se plaidre de l'agent Grell Sutcliff pour son manque de décence, et sa tentative de viol.

- Je n'ai pas essayé le violer ! Eclata Grell. C'est pas un beau mâle !

- Bref. C'est un acte très grave, et si je dois encore une fois vous convoquez pour ce genre de choses Sutcliff, ce n'est pas moi que vous irez voir, mais l'administration en personne !

- Bien monsieur.

- Et vous , vous seriez prié de ne pas faire de choses indécentes dans des lieux publics, cela choque !

- Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Le sujet est clos, vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois shinigamis sortirent de la pièce. Avant de retourner dans son bureau, il lança un dernier regard haineux à Grell. Les deux amants restèrent debout pendant quelques minutes puis décidèrent de retourner au travail.

Il était 17h, heure à laquelle les bureaux se vident. Grell et William continuaient de travailler, voulant à tout prix éviter les heures supplémentaires. Enfin l'un travaillait d'arrache pied tandis que l'autre se taillait les ongles, se maquillait, (etc). Prit dans ses papiers, le brun ne remarqua même pas l'intrusion du roux dans son bureau. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son coup et frissonna. Il se retourna furtivement pour crier sur son collègue mais ses râles se perdirent dans la bouche de Grell alors que des mains commençaient à parcourir son torse caché par sa chemise.

- Grell ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu pour ce genre de choses ! Fit William.

- Allez, s'il te plait, un tout petit peu. Et après je te laisse tranquille, et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu en meure d'envie, huhu~ gloussa le rouquin avec un sourire pervers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine ? Ah-

- Trop tard.

_To be continued..._

_L'idée du Yaoi avec Eric est une idée de Ladyshitsuji, merci à toi ^^_

_La chanson que chante Grell est " Kill in the heaven " et la traduc n'est pas de moi. Bref. Attendez vous à un chapitre 4...euh je sais pas encore...dans 7 reviews ! Merci aux reviews des anonymes et des inscrits. * s'incline *_

_Bye bye ! YATTA !_

_PS : une review pour la fermeture de Megaupload et pour soutenir Anonymous, qui, s'efforce à conserver la liberté du net, et d'expression, car sans liberté, nous ne sommes rien d'autres que des soumis._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ohayo Minna ^o^ Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour ce chapitre x) mais bon entre le cosplay, les fics, les cours et tout le bordel, pfiou, c'est chaud ! En revanche, ce chapitre sera un peu spécial, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en écrire un long, disons que ce sera un chapitre de transition. Je suis navrée mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, je vous fait patienter * sort * _

_Et pour toutes ces belles reviews, et ce 4e chapitre, nous allons présenter convenablement ;P_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout le reste appartient à notre chère Yana Toboso. ( ACTA* ou pas, tu me laisse écrire mon chapitre ="= ! )_

_Resume : Si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur le passé de Grell et William, lisez les autres chapitres ;) et regardez l'OAV sur le passé des shinigamis! /PAN/_

_Chapter 4_

_Trop tard...trois coups venaient d'être frappés à la porte du bureau. William repoussa le rouquin, assis sur lui, et se rhabilla. Une fois ses vêtements remis impeccablement en place, il alla ouvrir la porte, suivit de Grell. Derrière attendait un jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient mi-blonds mi-noirs. Ce fut, non sans étonnement, que Ronald découvrit la personne se tenant devant lui. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte._

_- William-senpai ? S'écria-t-il. Que faites vous chez Sutcliff ?_

_- Ronald Knox, je vous retourne la question, que faites vous ici ? Répondit le brun._

_- Willuuu ? C'est qui ?_

_- Une nouvelle recrue ! Passons, que voulez-vous ?_

_- Eh bien je souhaiterais dire à Grell-senpai que désormais, nous travaillerons ensemble. Quant à vous William, vous êtes attribuer au poste de directeur de gestion._

_À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Grell et William échangèrent un regard de surprise. Ils se comprenaient, ils devinaient les pensées de l'autres. Le rouquin afficha une mine triste...les palpitations de son coeur se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, comme s'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu crier, se laisser éclater en sanglot, mais rien... Il resta debout, interdit, avec un air triste. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche malgré les mouvements de ses lèvres. _

_Will s'inclina devant Ronald et ferma la porte précipitamment. Grell s'écroula sur le sol et posa une main sur le marbre blanc, l'autre vint se coller à sa figure. C'est à ce moment qu'un torrent de larmes se mit à couler de ses beaux yeux verts semblables à deux émeraudes. Il mouilla tout le haut de sa chemise blanche. Il pleurait tellement que son mascara lui faisait des marques noires. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur le sol. William se posta près de lui et tendit sa main._

_- Allons Grell, relève toi, le sol de la fondation n'est pas si confortable que ça._

_Le roux saisit la main de son bien-aimé et se leva avec peine. Ses jambes tremblaient; IL tremblait de tout son corps. William le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il le fixa un instant, et, ne supportant plus de voir le chagrin défigurer son collègue, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple et doux baiser. Mais il était si apaisant pour Grell. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent quand il sentit les bras du brun l'entourer. Il se calma instantanément._

_- Grell, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tout tes états. Il s'agit juste d'un changement de postes, rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir._

_- ...oui...snif...mais on ne sera plus ensemble lors des missions...et moi j'aimais faucher les âmes avec toi... Je t'aime tant William , je veux que tu sois toujours auprès de moi !_

_- Je te le promets - il l'embrassa sur le front - maintenant cesse de pleurer. _

_- D'accord._

_Grell se leva et sortit un miroir de sa poche de veste afin d'arranger son maquillage qui avait coulé. William quant à lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira : il allait devoir s'expliquer avec l'administration..._

_Voilà ! Non ne me tuez pas mais je vais vous faire patienter ( sûrement plus d'un mois, oui je suis désolée ). Et si jamais il y a des réclamations à faire, et ben faites le savoir ! _

_Je délaisse pour l'instant pour me consacrer au cosplay._

_Si vous avez des plaintes à faire, retrouvez moi sur _

_-DeviantART : BeckyOMalet92_

_- Cosplay-it : Becky-Sutcliff_

_- Skyrock : x-WorldofCosplay-x_

_- Facebook : Becky Kagamine ( Page Cosplay : Becky Cosplay ) _

_Sayonara Minna ! \o/_

_* PAR AILLEURS /!\ C'est une info très importante !_

_Vous avez bien entendu parler de la loi ACTA ? Bien sur, vous savez la loi qui va causer notre perte à tous ? La loi qui est actuellement aux portes du gouvernement européen ?_

_Eh bien, cosplayeurs, fiqueurs, dessinateurs, youtubers et autres, sachez, que toutes les fics qui utiliseront un univers, un personnages existant, que les dessins mettant en scène des personnages non-inventés et un univers déjà existant, que les cosplays autres que les créations personnelles, que les vidéos qui diffuseront des musiques/images sans les droits d'auteurs seront considérées comme illégaux ! _

_Internet perdra environ la moitié de sa composition._

_Comme je l'ai lu quelque part : " vous imaginez une Japan Expo sans cosplay ? Un DeviantART sans fan-arts ? " Youtube, Dailymotion ( et j'en passe )sans gamers, vidéo parodiques, diffusions de doujinshi,... ? IMPOSSIBLE !_

_Et bien si ce n'est pas déjà fait, signez la pétition contre ACTA sur !_

_Merci de votre compréhension, et merci d'avoir pris connaissance de cette information, plus que révoltante. _


End file.
